


Forty-two

by winterstars



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Female Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstars/pseuds/winterstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even when she feels like she doesn't have anything, she still has the numbers." A short character study on Toshiko Sato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty-two

Even when she feels like she doesn't have anything, she still has the numbers; in her head, at her fingertips, all around her. She finds beauty and clarity in them in the same way others enjoy poetry. Numbers can be so complicated, yet so simple. It’s just following the rules, finding the right formula - a pattern in the chaos. And in the end there’s always the satisfaction of a perfect answer. Nothing could be easier. Working for Torchwood is more than chasing aliens – it’s the sheer horror and beauty and impossible scale of the universe, and those days when it gets too much for her she falls back on the numbers, filing and ordering her world into something she can comprehend, something she can solve.

Other people don’t understand it, but then she never understood Suzie’s fondness for Emily Dickinson (and where did that get her anyway, but a place in the morgue?).


End file.
